Shokugeki no Soma Week 2017
by kawaiidreams12
Summary: This is for Shokugeki no Soma week 2017! Day 1: Favorite Character/Flower: Erina Nakiri. Most of the days if I do will be centered around my queen: Erina Nakiri and Sorina!
1. Day 1

Hi! Last minute, I found out about Shoukgeki no Soma Week! This is for Day 1: Favorite Character/Flower/Dessert. Erina is my queen. She is one of my favorite girl of all animes besides Lucy. I just love her so much. The newest chapter with Erina as a boss. I just want to bow down to her. She is goals. Hope you enjoy it.

Day 1: Favorite Character and Flowers

"Good morning, Hisako." Erina said as she walks out of her house and steps into the car that her driver held open for her.

"Good morning, Erina sama. Right now, you are heading to a meeting with the Risana Company. You have a long day ahead of you sadly." Hisako said as she follows Erina into the car.

"Thank you, Hisako. I will be fine. My duty as first seat." Erina said. Something caught her eye. "What's this?" She reaches out and pulls out a gladiolus flower. "Who?" She glances over at Hisako who only shock her head.

She opens the card that is attached to the flower. Gladiolus represents strength and determination. Your strength and determination is admirable and one of your best traits. She smiles. She did not know who gave her the flower, but this is a nice surprise.

"Ah, that company has so much issues." Erina said as reenters the car. "They need so much help." She shakes her head.

"I know. You are now heading to a food tasting with the Minamoto clan." Hisako informs her.

"Okay." She notices another flower and grabs it. This time, it is a pink tulip. The card reads a pink tulip represents happiness and confidence. Your confidence is amazing, yet, your skills backs it up.

She smiles while she adds it to her gladiolus. "You sure you don't know who?"

"No." Hisako shakes her head.

"I felt like I got bodyslam by a sumo wrestler and then slice into million of pieces by ninjas." Erina groans as she got in the car.

"Their food needs a lot of work." Hisako nods in agreement.

Hisako notices Erina looking around for the flower, and when she saw it, she pulls it close to her and smiles.

Erina secretly is looking forward to the flowers and she is not disappointed. She pulls out an red amaryllis. The card reads amaryllis have come to stand for radiant beauty, pride and determination. Your beauty outshines all. Your pride is so stubborn, but at the same time, it is also part of that radiant beauty.

Erina smiles to herself. She wonders who is giving her these flowers. They are definitely making her day so much better.

It is getting towards the end of her day. With her last thing on her list finished, she speedwalks to the car. When she got in the car, she looks around for a flower. She did not see one and is disappointed. She tries to hide it though and cross her arms over chest. She pouts a little.

Hisako seeing this could only smiles in secret. Erina have been looking forward to the little flowers after every meeting or event she been to. Sadly, there has been none this. Over the course of the day, she received enough to get a bouquet.

Borage represents courage and bluntness. You always speak your mind and had the courage to go against your father. That is truly amazing.

Columbine represents the resolved to win. When you took the rebels and became the leader, that resolve to win is breathtaking.

A variegated dahlia for your constant presence in my thoughts.

A cosmos for your beauty that always catch my eye.

A gardenia flower for the secret love I held for you.

Lily for your beauty.

Morning glory, my affections for you.

Soon, the car pulls up to her house. Lost in her thoughts, she got out of her car with the flowers held closely to her. Even though she is disappointed that there was not one last one earlier, but she is grateful for the flowers she got.

"Yo, Nakiri." A voice calls out to her from behind. "So distracted you didn't see me?" He teases.

"Yukihira kun." Erina said as she came face to face with the second seat. "What do you want? I did not see you there."

"Clearly. Those are nice flowers." He comments, with a sly grin.

Erina being the obvious goof miss the grin and smiles softly as she held them closer. "Yea, they are really nice."

Soma seeing her smile blushes a bit, but is able to hide it. "Then why you look so down?"

"Sighs." Erina said. "If you must know, I thought maybe I would get one last flower, but it's fine. These are enough."

"Oh, one last flower. Like this?" Soma smirks and took out a red rose.

"Huh?" Erina stares wide eye. "W-wait. W-what?" She gasps out loud while looking at the flowers to the rose then back towards Soma.

"Can't figure it out yet?" Soma smirks. "It is me."

"You? Y-you gave me all those? W-why?" She said.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said. "The simplest answer is I adore you."

"M-me? Why?" She asks. How about Megumi? She is so sweet and kind. Or how about Mito? She is powerful and sexy. Why someone like her who just bitches at him all day?

"Weren't the cards reason enough?" He said. "I'm not good with words. So will you accept it?" He said with the rose extend to her.

She stares at the rose. All day, she have been getting these flowers and they really brighten up her day. They saw who she is and still accepts her for who she is. She had a slight hope it might be Soma, but she doubt it for he must likely had feelings for Megumi.

While blushing and looking away, she reaches for the rose. When her hand grabs the rose, his hand grabs hers and pull her towards him. "I really like you."

"Me too….I really like you too." She mutters.

"Huh, what you say?" He teases her.

"I really hate you!" She said.

"Ahaha, me too." He said as he held her on tighter.

A/N: How did you like this? Erina is my queen and I just love Sorina 3


	2. Day 5: Favorite Moment

Hi! A short drabble for my favorite moment, day 5 of shougeki no soma week 2017!

 _I tried my best. I guess I fell a bit short...I felt like I gave it my all.I mean going up against a third year in the elite ten. That's pretty amazing by my standards, at least._

 _Then Megumi starts to break down in tears._

"May I...intercept for a moment?" Erina spoke up as the memory flashes through her eyes. Seeing Megumi cry like that shocks her, yet drives a fire in her soul.

"What is it, Nakiri san?" Isshiki asks.

"I would like...to go against Akanegakubo Momo." Erina said.

"W-wait! Shouldn't Nakiri san go against the first seat or maybe the second seat?" A voice calls out in the room.

"Right? Or at least save her for last?"

"I feel I probably have the most experience with sweets and besides…" Erina said as she took a peek at Megumi, who blinks in surprise.

"She needs to be shown a lesson." Erina said coldly. The aura around her change and tense fill the room.

"She's all yours." Takumi said.

"Thanks." Erina said and left the room to use the bathroom.

"Wow, this is the first time I seen Nakiri san all fired up." Isshiki said.

"Agreed." Hisako nods. "...I think seeing Tadokoro san and all motivates her to fight not only for herself but for others."

"I can't wait to see this." Soma smirks.

Erina wash her face with water and then let her hair down, "I will definitely win this match…" She said to herself as Megumi's tears came into mind.

She will make Momo take back her words of Tadokoro not being cute.

"Momo in a bad mood today. I will make a new cute dish to help me vent. Crush the opponent." Momo said which crushing her bear.

"Oh? Is that so? Even if the opponent is me?" Erina said

Momo took a glance behind her and said, "That's fine with me."

Erina steps into the arena all cold. Her eyes lock on Momo. The whole room instantly fell silence and in awe, as they watch Erina walk in (QUUEEEN). Then shouts of Erina sama fill the room with whispers of why is she on the rebel side.

Perhaps the most excited person to see the shougeki would be Soma. He stood off to the side and smirks. "Now this is a shougeki I have to see."

For the first time, I will be able to see her shougeki with my own eyes! He thought to himself as memories of Erina came into mind.

 _I will make you say my food is good with your own mouth. I exhaust it to the limits._

That is my primary goal. Along the way, he gains so many goals and achievement, yet even now, he is still trying to get her to acknowledge his cooking.

All the times she watch his own shougeki and seen his cooking, he has yet to see hers. She is his goal afterall. She was the first to bring color to his world. After her, he met so many great cooks and open his eyes to the world of cooking. Before, all he knew is Restaurant Yukihira.

"Momo is feeling a little violent, but let's have a good match, Erinyan." Momo said, but then pause.

"You seem to be in a sour mood, but you should be thankful. Because I, Nakiri Erina, am about to grace you with a lesson." Erina smirks and twists the hair tie in her hand.

Momo took a step back and said, "You changed a bit, Erinyan." Her eyes darken, knowing she had to be serious if she doesn't want to lost against Erina's aura.

Soma smirks and nod in agreement. Erina has changed. She gotten softer and more open to the cooking world. However, he had to admit, she is better when she is all thorny and her queen side comes out. Without a doubt, he knew that Erina would win.

A/N: This is my favorite moment, Erina being a boss and queen!


	3. Day 6: Dream team

So...this is suppose to be for day 6 of Sns week of dream team. However, I am really late ahaha. I am still going to post this since this is the last chapter I was working on for this. Hope it is okay!

Dream Team

"Welcome 100th generation to your first training camp. You will enjoy the finest Totsuki has to offer you." Dojima said to the freshmen. "However, enjoy it while it last. From here now out, you will be treated as an employee of the real world. Half of you guys will be eliminated by the end of this camp."

Gasps and tension fill the room. The Training Camp of Hell is about to start.

"The ones who will determined if you pass or fail are these lovely alumni. Also, since you guys are the big 100th generation, we decided to invited the 92th generation, also known as the Jewels Generation." He states as the door opens.

Murmurs and dread quickly replace the tension in the room. The 92th generation where all the geniuses and high ranking chefs of today came from. This is definitely going to be a living nightmare.

"Gasps. That's Nao Sadatsuka, the owner of that stinky but delicious foods. That aura around here is deadly."

"Omg! That's the Aldini's brothers! So cool and good looking! If they speak Italian to me, I am done."

"Plus, they are master at Italian cooking!"

"Hisako Arato! She is a master in medicinal cooking! I heard top people go to her when they are sick and they are instantly filled. She has to be a witch."

"Megumi Tadokoro! I heard she is next in line after Dojima for head of Totsuki Resort."

"Akira Hayama! His nose is top notch! He is definitely one of the best of the 92th."

"Omg! Soma Yukihira! He is both hot and good looking!"

"Don't get me started on his cooking!"

Soon the door closes and all the alumni stood on stage. They are face the freshmen.

"Whoa, is that all? Lucky! The God's tongue is not here?"

"Lucky? That is just a blessing. The rest are still demons."

~~  
"Eh, where's Nakiri san?" Megumi whispers.

"She had a last minute meeting in South Korea. She will be coming when she is finished." Soma said right before Hisako could reply.

"Huh?" Everyone stares at Soma. How did he know where Erina is?

"Oh, that Erina. Grandfather had to beg her to come. She finally gave in." Alice interrupts.

"Ojou sama, wasn't you calling her and texting her everyday till she say yes." Ryo adds.

"Yes, but I had good reason. She works too much." Alice huffs.

"Yoshino senpai expects you to catch your own livestock and cook it? I can't believe it."

"Well, Hayama senpai expects you to use only 2 spices and cook him a meal that is worthy of his taste buds."

"Nakiri senpai and Kurokiba senpai are demons. Kurokiba senpai gets all crazy and starts challenging you left and right, plus he yells so hard. Nakiri senpai just laughs and join in. Demons, I tell you. DEMONS!"

"Better than Yukihira senpai. I swear, we are just his guinea pigs. He has all these weird combinations of food he keeps trying to make us taste. Strawberry jam and squid? Miso and ice cream? I have nightmares!"

"Let's hurry though! They are having a mock shougeki! I heard it is a team battle against special guests! I want to see them cook for once but go through the torture."

While the students are talking and complaining, a lone figure walks by.

"Our turn!" Alice shouts while dragging Ryo by her side.

Some time later, the pair lost against Joichiro and Dojima. Joichiro had show up randomly one day and then pair up with Dojima to take on the 92th generation. So far, all have lost against the pair. Alice and Ryo are the next to go against them, but they fail as well.

Alice whines. "We almost won! Ryo!"

"Sorry, ojou sama." Ryo said.

"Well, I want a shot at it. Dad, you going down." Soma shouts.

"Ehhhh, I believe it will be another win for us." Joichiro laughs.

"Hmmm, I pair with Hayama and Takumi already and we lost. Hmmm, Tadokoro, you and me next?" Soma turns towards her.

"Sure, Soma kun! I will do my best." Megumi said.

While the pair gave their best shot, unfortunately, it is not enough. They also lost in the hands of Joichiro and Dojima.

"Sorry, Soma kun. We lost." Megumi said sadly.

"Eh, don't worry about it." Soma said in response.

"One more win for me." Joichiro smirks.

"Shut up, dad!" Soma shouts at him.

"This is the Jewels Generation, more like the Coal Generation." Joichiro teases them.

All the Jewels members starts to shouts in protest. The audience starts to murmur among themselves. "Heck, even with their defeats, the Jewels Generation is amazing. Yet, they getting scolded by the big bosses."

"If that is so, we do not have a chance at all."

"Seriously." A voice spoke up from behind. "Where would you be without me?"

They all look behind them and sees Erina standing.

"Erina!" "Nakiri!" All around, there are murmurs of the god tongue.

"Seriously. I leave and you guys go crazy!" She shouts. "You two, stop challenging the students for fun!" She points at Alice and Ryo.

"Erina! Why not?" Alice shouts in protest.

"You, stop making them catch your wild livestock in the middle of nowhere with no tools." She points at Yuki.

"But Erinacchi!" Yuki protests.

"You two, stop giving people disgusting things to try, they are not your pigs." She shouts and point at Nao and Soma.

"Eh, why not, Nakiri? It's fun." Soma said laughing with his hands behind his head.

"Hi Erina chan." Joichiro waves at her.

"Don't Erina chan me. You guys should know better!" Erina told them.

Both Joichiro and Dojima look at each other and nods slightly. "Sorry."

"Tadokoro, how are you? Why can't you guys be like her?" Erina said to Megumi when she got to her.

"I'm fine, sorry. I try to stop them, but they are a bit too much for me." Megumi said.

"It's fine. I know." Erina said.

"Erina sama! I'm sorry too. I got too fired up when Hayama ask me to pair with him." Hisako said with a hint of a blush.

"I understand. Don't worry." Erina told her with a pat on her shoulder.

"But, come on Nakiri." Soma said as he moves his arm around her shoulder. All the audience and some of the 92th tense. Did Soma want a deathwish?

They all let out a sigh when Erina did not hit him.

"We wanted a little fun with the students, plus dad over there is taunting us and we can't let that go." Soma said.

"Still though, you know better." Erina gave him a pointed look.

"Hai hai, sorry princess." Soma smirks. "But...how about you and I join forces to take them down? We are an awesome pair like how we took down the 1st and 2nd for the Rebels." He said, trying to tempt her.

"Ugh…." Erina said, letting her guard down. She do like a good challenge and she wants to show Joichiro how much she grown. "Well...I don't know if you will be able to keep up."

"Please, princess, I don't know if you can keep up with me." Soma smirks.

"You wish." Erina flips her hair to the side.

"The winner is….Nakiri Erina and Yukihira Soma!"

"Whoa! That's the god tongue for you!"

"Not just her, Yukihira senpai also did amazing, he kept right up to her, toe to toe."

"No wonder, they won against the Azami group long ago, they are like the perfect team, dream team."

"So...how was that?" Soma teases Erina.

"Not bad, still got a long way to go." Erina said right back.

"Apparently, we are like the best team." Soma said.

"I guess so…" Erina said with a side glance to Soma, wondering where he is going with this.

"So...maybe we should make this a permanent thing." Soma said casual.

Erina took a breath and calmly said, "Well, I guess I don't mind...since you just suck without me."

"Haha, sure sure, whatever you say." Soma said as he grabs her hand and slips a ring on her left hand. He then continue to walk back to the group while holding Erina's hand. Erina tries to play it cool, but her face is beat red.

"ERINA! You didn't tell me you are dating him, now you engaged? I need to plan the wedding!" Alice shouts and hugs her.

"We been kind of dating for the past 4 years." Soma said nonchalantly.

'What!?" Different voices chime in their surprise.

"No wonder you knew where Nakiri san was!" Yuki said in surprise.

"You never mention anything, Soma kun!" Megumi said.

"Hmmm, it never came up." Soma said.

The group all sweatdrop and sigh. Soma will always be Soma. Then words of congratulations came from the group.

"You finally won, Soma." Joichiro smirks. "I guess you took my advice. Welcome to the family!" He said to Erina as he slaps her back.

"Yea, I did. I found her." Soma thought to himself and look on towards Erina and grins.

 _The secret to becoming a great chef is... meeting a woman that will make you want to give all the food you make to her._

A/N: How was that? I hope you like it!


End file.
